


i find canned peaches just aren't as sweet

by squishychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: wow what the f u c k ??? how can a baby be the size of a lemon l i ke???orhansol has nine months (give or take) to get his shit together





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of 8/1/18, i am currently rewriting this story to be more lengthy, to have its plot holes filled in, and to be a story that i don't fucking hate

His fingers shake as the flips over the piss stained piece of plastic. He already knows what the god _damn_ result is, but he still  _fucking_ allowed himself to be lulled into that false sense of security that _only_ happens in TV shows and shit, that it’s just a _false alarm_ , that he _isn’t_  pregnant, _that it was all just a scare_. But this is real life, not an episode in a cringy, slice of life TV series, and if going by the pink little plus sign glaring up at him is anything to go by, he’s got nine months (that's how long pregnancy lasts, right?) to get his shit together.

 

→

 

It's not like Hansol  _didn't_ know he could get pregnant, no, he was well aware. He was an omega after all, but just because he was _one_ , didn't mean it meant shit to him. He hated his sub gender, and had the belief that if he tried hard enough to not be an  _omega_ , he wouldn't be one. That his womb and ovaries would just disappear and shit. But no, here he is, currently—what, eight weeks pregnant? He didn't know, nor did he care ( _but did he really?_ ). And yeah, he knows that he probably (read; definitely) should schedule himself a doctor's appointment and pick up a bottle of prenatal vitamins that he's seen before at the dingy drugstore down the block while he's at it, but he just  _can't_ bring himself to. It's almost like doing so will make this all the more real, which frankly, terrifies him. Hell, buying that pregnancy test was pushing it.

 

He turns to look at himself in the mirror, eyes immediately drawn to the slightest curve of a baby bump hidden underneath his baggy sweatshirt. He imagines how it'll look in a few months, round and swollen, full of life. Most omegas carried a litter of anywhere from one to five pups on average, so he could easily have two little pups curled up in his belly. He tentatively brings a hand down to his tummy, ignoring the voice in his head telling him that such an action would only lead to attachment, which is something he _can't_ afford. And as expected, flowers of love bloom in his heart, and he pulls his hand away, guilt flowing in his veins. He hears his phone vibrate, signaling that time was up. He picks up his phone to shut the timer off, and sees a shit ton of messages from the group chat that Mingyu had insisted on creating lighting up his screen. Hansol figures that the last pregnancy test can wait, as the past five have all been positive, so there's a pretty high chance that this one is as well. So he slides his thumb across the tiny chat bubble enveloped in a gross, tacky neon green that would have Seungkwan's nose wrinkling in rather obvious disgust with a sigh.

 

**[4:27 PM]**

 

_**literal baby** named the group **deep shit**_

 

 **literal baby:** can i ask you guys a somewhat of a personal question?

 

 **mama hannie:** of course channie

 **mama hannie:** we're your hyungs

 

 **literal baby:** promise not to judge me?

 

 **suffering™:** pinky promise

 

 **literal baby:** i kinda sorta maybe wanna have a baby

 

 **epitome of ravenclaw:** why would we judge you for that?

 

 **epitome of ravenclaw:** it's natural for most people who are either our age, or around it

 **epitome of ravenclaw:** regardless of their sub gender

 **epitome of ravenclaw:** don't you all agree?

 

 **bitter sunflower:** of course

 **bitter sunflower:** just the other day i tried to convince gyu to throw out his birth control

 

 **pupper doggo:** and i would love to have mini versions of me and hao running around the dorm

 

 **bitter sunflower:** but we wanna wait until we're at least in our late twenties 

 

 **pupper doggo:** before i start popping any out

 

 **mama hannie:** yeah that's how we feel too 

 **mama hannie:** but we're actually kinda shocked that we haven't had a scare or an actual pregnancy tbh 

 

 **june bug:** me and wonwoo had a scare about a month ago 

 **june bug:** it was terrifying as fuck

 

 **bitter sunflower:** big words

 **bitter sunflower:** WoW

 

 **banana boo:** hush hao

 **banana boo:** and i'm sure it was junnie hyung

 

 **banana boo:** i just hope me and hansol never have to experience it

 **banana boo:** or an actual pregnancy for that matter

 

 **literal baby:** don't you guys wanna have pups like the rest of us?

 

Hansol reads the message with blurry vision, a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He and Seungkwan had really never brought up the topic of children, skirting around it as though it were lava. It just seemed like something that almost _shouldn't_ be spoken about. But had Hansol known what he knew now, he would've _never_ let the older alpha touch him.

 

 **banana boo:** no, i don't 

 **banana boo:** why would i even want to?

 

→

 

Hansol picks up the last test with a heavy heart, praying that maybe, just fucking  _maybe_ , that this one would be negative. Sure, five positives compared to one negative screamed that he truly was— _was pregnant_ , but he could always just lie to himself if this result didn't soothe his frazzled nerves. Sighing, he holds it up to the shitty lighting of the cramped bathroom, squinting a bit. He made out two faded pink lines, slowly developing into a stark red that stood out against the shiny, white plastic of the cheap test. Hot, salty tears pressed against his waterline, and he can't stifle the sobs that manage to push their way past his slightly chapped lips. 

 

It _wasn't_ fair. Why did it have to be _him_? Why did he have to be— _be pregnant_? Why couldn't it have been Soonyoung, or Jun, maybe Seungcheol, perhaps Seokmin, _hell_ , even fucking Mingyu. Anyone but _him_. _Anyone_. Was this all some sort of sick and horribly twisted joke? Did all this happen because of how he rejected and vehemently denied his omega status? Or was it because of...because of what happened all those years ago? When, when he-

 

His phone hums loudly and he jumps, startled by the unexpected noise. He wipes his face hastily, before going to pick it up from where it rested on the damp sink counter. 

 

**[5:49 PM]**

 

 ** _mama hannie_**   _has started a private conversation with **almost the baby**_

 

  **mama hannie:** i'm sorry about kwannie 

 **mama hannie:** he'll come around with time

 **mama hannie:** i just know it

 **mama hannie:** sol?

 **mama hannie:** are you okay?

 **mama hannie:** hansol?

 

 **almost the baby:** what if

 **almost the baby:** what if he never does though?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the positive feedback! it really makes me feel better about my shitty writing :) just a heads up, this chapter is angst™ :(

Hansol reads over Jeonghan's text again, a slight frown on his face. As it was almost like the older alpha knew of the pup (hopefully singular instead of plural) growing slowly, but steadily in his belly. He was probably just overthinking and shit, Jeonghan couldn't possibly know, _could he_? He breathes in deeply through his nose, exhaling in a short puff. It's probably best not to leave Jeonghan on read, but Hansol's just _not_ in the mood for talking right now. Hell, who _would_ be after finding out all that Hansol has found out in these past few hours? He laughs bitterly at the thought, phone buzzing in his hand. 

 

**[5:52 PM]**

 

 **mama hannie:** what?

 **mama hannie:** of course he will

 **mama hannie:** by the time you're ready to start trying,

 **mama hannie:** he'll be on the same page

 **mama hannie:** you guys are mates after all

 **mama hannie:** "couple goals" as soonie puts it

 

Hansol feels hot bile rise in the back of his throat at the word _mates_. It tastes acidic and tart, just plain bitter. And oddly enough, it reminds him of his and Seungkwan's relationship.

 

But not on the outside, no, on the _inside_. Sure, they _seemed_ to be the perfect pair, seeming to have their shit together, but everything was crumbling down behind the scenes. And while Hansol didn't want to be dramatic or anything, that was literally their relationship summed up in one short, singular sentence.

 

Yet Soonyoung would always complain that Chan  _never_ gave him flowers on every date, _never_ cooked him heart shaped blueberry pancakes in the morning, _never_ kissed away his tears. This and that, as if they were major parts of a functioning, healthy relationship. And perhaps Hansol supposed that such actions could be considered so, but if that was so, then why did his heart ache so fucking much? Why did he feel as if he slept next to stranger every night, _never_ being able to feel truly warm, despite being pressed against another human being's heat.

 

He would always joke in response, telling Chan to spoil his omega, to _never_ let Soonyoung go. The couple would flush red, with Chan stuttering something before darting away, and Soonyoung would hit his chest playfully, going off about how Hansol really didn't need to do _that_. But it never failed to make him smile when Chan would go out and buy a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses the following day.

 

And while Soonyoung was jealous of his relationship, he was just, if not more, jealous of the older omega's own all the same.

 

He wanted to have a claim mark, it didn't really matter as to where, but rather just to _have_ one. To feel _wanted_ , to feel _loved_ , to be  _desired_. To just be bonded and bound to the person he loved oh so dearly. Though he was starting to doubt that Seungkwan even wanted that, let alone truly craved Hansol himself. And yeah, it hurt, a _lot_. But he pushed through, just never chiming in when Seungcheol, Jun, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Mingyu chatted happily about being claimed, how it felt to be properly mated.

 

He snaps out of his reverie, best not to dwell of such trivial (not) matters.

 

**[5:57 PM]**

 

 **almost the baby:** yeah 

 **almost the baby:** i guess so

 **almost the baby:** thank you hyung

 

 **mama hannie:** no problem dear

 **mama hannie:** oh yeah

 **mama hannie:** dinner will be ready in ten minutes or so

 **mama hannie:** gyu's cooking bibimbap

 

→

 

Hansol stumbles out of the bathroom, carrying a knotted up plastic bag containing all his piss sticks. He stops to throw the bag out in the blue boxed dumpster behind the dorm, he can't risk anyone (read; _Seungkwan_ ) finding out, before heading to the kitchen. He finds Mingyu and Jun already there, dishing out the bibimbap in rather large spoonfuls, chuckling softly when he sees that they're using the Hello Kitty bowls Wonwoo had insisted on buying (they _were_ on sale in his behalf).

 

"Solie!" Jun chirps cheerfully, setting the ladle back in the crock-pot, before glomping the younger omega. The older nuzzles his face into the crook of Hansol's neck while back hugging the smaller, their scents mingling together, a sweet combination of his plum blossom and Hansol's peaches and cream. "You smell really good Solie! Like a freshly baked peach cobbler!" 

 

Hansol stiffens in Jun's embrace, palms going sweaty. Shit, he didn't know that his smell would've already changed to the classic "pregnant omega" smell. He assumed it would happen in the later stages of his pregnancy or some shit. Not in like the first month or so. God he really needed to buy one of those cheesy " _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ " books. Maybe amazon sold them for a reasonable enough price? Or even ebay for that matter. Hansol makes a mental note to check that out later tonight.

 

"Junnie's right Sol, your usual subtle peachy scent is more like I walked straight into Bath & Body Works." Mingyu chimes in, slinging his apron over his shoulder, three bowls of bibimbap balanced on his right arm. "I like it. Now come and help me with the food Jun."

 

Jun reluctantly peels himself off of Hansol with a whine, pouting at the tall omega. Yet complies, scooping up four bowls, all the while sticking out his tongue at Mingyu. Mingyu rolls his eyes, but there's no denying the fond look he's trying to disguise. Hansol goes to pick up one of the many bowls placed on the countertop, but Mingyu stops him. "We've got it, but thank you for offering. Unlike _somebody_ I know." Mingyu said, glaring at Jun, who winks at him. "Now go sit down at the table, there's appetizers." Hansol nods, smiling at the two omegas, who of course return it tenfold, walking out of the kitchen and heading to their dining area.

 

He sees that Jihoon is already there, headphones in as a clear sign of "don't fucking talk to me". Hansol briefly wonders if he and Seungkwan had a talk after what happened in the group chat. It seemed that Jeonghan had already, so it'd make sense if all the alphas got onto the second youngest alpha. And since Jihoon always had a soft spot for the youngest omega, he really wouldn't be too terribly surprised. Shrugging it off as simply just one of Jihoon's  _moods_ , he plops down next to the tiny alpha. Much to his surprise, Jihoon removes his earbuds and turns to face him.

 

"I know what he said he hurt you Solie. _We_ all know, and it pisses us off. _Big time_. Seungcheol prevented me from fighting him, but if I could have, I would have kicked his ass. He honestly deserves it." Jihoon angrily mutters, a deep scowl on his face.

 

Hansol blushes, embarrassed that _everyone_ in the pack had picked up on his heartbreak, seeing straight through his usually concrete wall, which was now reduced to mere glass. He's about to reassure Jihoon that he's really and truly fine, that this whole ordeal didn't bother him at all (which in reality is utter bullshit), but the alpha butts in before he has the chance to even get a single syllable out.

 

"Don't say you're fine, because you're clearly _not_. You're anything _but_ fine right now. And while you may be able to pull the wool over everyone else's eyes, you _can't_ fool _me_. Because I know, I know what it's like. _I know what it's like to be not fine_." Jihoon continues, though it feels like that he's saying that last part more to himself rather than Hansol, who just blinks, startled by his outburst. The tips of Jihoon's ears turn pink, but other then that, he seems unapologetic about his little (or not so little) rant. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it's just I-I...it makes me remember when me and-" He stops himself, but Hansol understands just as if he were directly told.

 

"Thank you Jihoon. I needed to hear that." Hansol finally speaks, sharing a sad smile with the alpha. After hearing those words, he feels strangely confident, like he could take on anything. Like he could tell Seungkwan how he really felt. And tell him that he was carrying _their_ pup, that he wanted to be something more. However that feeling soon shrivels like a grape in the sun, all because _he_ walks in.

 

_Boo Seungkwan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess what happened to make jihoon so mad about kwannie's attitude towards having pups? and has anyone guessed what made hansol hate being an omega? i tried to make it kinda obvious but like ???


	3. Chapter 3

Seungkwan and the rest of the pack, save Jun, Jihoon, Mingyu and Hansol, slowly trickle in. Laughing amongst themselves, radiating raw and unfiltered happiness. It makes Hansol want to scream, scream that it’s _unfair_. That he should be able to be as carefree as them, to not have a trouble in the world, and _not_ have the crushing weight of an unplanned (and _unwanted_ ) pregnancy resting heavily on his shoulders. But he does nothing of the sort, opting to just sag against Jihoon’s small frame instead. The alpha senses the taller's shift in moods, but (thankfully) doesn’t say a word, instead choosing to scent the younger. With the strong, soothing scent of pine invading his senses, Hansol feels a tad bit better, but not by much. He softly murmurs a "Thank you hyung", Jihoon merely humming in reply.

 

"Jihoonie!" A bubbly voice exclaims, the scent of cotton candy wafting in the open air. Hansol looks up to see Seokmin, who's smile is sunny and just so _pure_. _Just like he used to be_. It makes his heart clench, but he smiles back nonetheless. The lively male taking the seat on Jihoon's left, pressing a kiss to the alpha's temple. This makes Jihoon mewl,  _fucking mewl_ , and his cheeks go rosy, reminding Hansol of a cherry tomato. Both are small, and as of this moment, bright red.

 

"Minnie, n-not at the dinner table!" Jihoon stutters, pushing Seokmin away, who simply giggles. Hansol watching as the adorable scene unfolds, barely suppressing an eye roll, _fucking dorks_.

 

"He's right Seokmin, no PDA at the table. People _are_ eating after all." Jisoo adds, settling down at the seat across from Hansol, lips curved up in a cat-like smirk. Seungcheol sits down next to him, nudging him with a glare. Jeonghan joins them not long after, making himself at home at Seungcheol's right. "But Jisoo, who are _you_ to talk? If I recall correctly, _you_ gave our Cheolie a hickey just last night, at this very _table_ too. And it _was_ dinner time~!" The oldest alpha teases, grinning lazily at the squirming, younger alpha. Seungcheol squeaks, hand flying to cover up the big ass bite mark resting just under his jawline. _Too late_. 

 

"Eww hyung! Don't be so icky! Oh, and Cheol my dude, next time you might wanna consider putting some concealer on that~" Seokmin pokes, with even Jihoon cracking at smile at that. Seungcheol buries his face in his hands, practically dying of embarrassment, any visible skin burning up.

 

"Y'all are all nasty. End of discussion." Wonwoo drawls, cleaning his glasses on his knitted sweater. Jun nods in agreement as he places the last bowl of bibimbap on the table. Soonyoung, who's munching on some cheetos, snorts. "Bro, you literally sucked Junnie's dick under this table."

 

Chan lets out a strangled wheeze, Minghao giving him a few hard slaps on the back. Seungkwan throws the stoic alpha a horrified glance, almost dropping the rice cooker he was holding. And Mingyu just looks so fucking done at this point.

 

→

 

"Pass the kimchi please!" Soonyoung yells across the table, Hansol wincing at the blonde's loudness. He goes to reach for the dish, but it's too far for his hands to grasp. He huffs, pouting in annoyance. He hears a familiar chuckle, and then the warm weight of a bowl is placed in his hands. _He doesn't look up_.

 

"Thank you." Hansol says, practically snatching the dish up, eyes trained on the orange tinted food, shoving it at Soonyoung, who immediately starts shoveling it down his throat. Seungcheol scolding the hyper omega in the background, Seokmin egging Soonyoung on, chanting 'chug it!, chug it!'.

 

"No problem Hansol," Comes Seungkwan's reply, and Hansol notices how curt and cut off it seems to be. And the fact that Seungkwan called him by his actual name, not the cutesy nicknames that he's used to. Not that this actually matters to Hansol (read; it most obviously _does_ ), nope. He also notices how the older seems to want to say something more, how his rose scent has hesitancy clinging to it. Too bad Hansol never finds out what it is, because just as Seungkwan opens his mouth, Seungcheol clears his throat, everyone turning to look at the oldest omega, before resuming their previous conversations.

 

"Listen up you fuckers!" Jeonghan snaps over the ruckus, glaring at the loudest members (Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Chan). They all fall silent, looking to Seungcheol expectantly. Seungcheol pulls his phone out of his pocket, holding it in front of their faces. The calendar app is opened, with at least ten dates marked.

 

"Okay? Do we have something planned or?" Minghao asks, leaning in closer to read the date highlighted in yellow, the Chinese alpha's scent of strawberry shortcake making Hansol slightly dizzy. Fucking alphas messing with his heightened pregnancy senses.

 

Mingyu smacks his mate on the arm, "It's my heat Hao. It's due on the Wednesday of next week." The tall omega replies, watching his alpha's eyes widen.

 

"Oh." Is all Minghao utters.

 

"And seeing as how our cycles all have the rather unfortunate tendency of syncing, all of us will be MIA for a few days. I don't know about you all, but my heat typically lasts one to three days, max." Seuncheol finishes, pocketing his phone.

 

"Mine lasts for precisely five days, Minnie's three, and I think Solie has a whole week." Soonyoung confirms, Seokmin gives Seungcheol the thumbs up sign, and Hansol bashfully nods for verification.

 

"I have a whole week as well, while Gyu only has to be dicked just once and it's over. Lucky bastard." Jun pipes up, laughing when Mingyu flips him off. "Oh! That explains why Solie smells so good!" He exclaims, as if a light bulb flickered on over his head, everyone's gaze switching to Hansol now, who feels himself flushing.

 

Wonwoo makes eye contact with him, the alpha's eyes holding a degree of understanding in them. His gaze then falling to the omega's belly, before looking away. Hansol wishes he could disappear. Or just die. Probably the latter option if he's being honest.

 

"You noticed that too?! He's scent has been that way for like at least a week or two now, and if I didn't know better, I'd have thought he was pregnant!" Soonyoung chirps, Hansol's shoulders tensing up.  _Please don't say anything, please don't ask that damn question, please-_

 

"Wait, are you pregnant?" Seungcheol inquires, and Hansol just knows that Seungkwan is thinking the same thing. Probably hoping that Hansol will say "no", that this can all be swept under the rug, that he won't have to take on the title of "dada" at just twenty. He's about to answer the oldest omega, when Seungkwan interjects.

 

" _Well if you are, you better abort it_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys guessed with hoonie but no one has rly gotten sol's yet  
> its dark and i am v sorry
> 
> fuk u kwan uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completely re-written but i'm fuckin back y'all! lol i hope you guys still remember this shitstorm of a fic
> 
> anyways, this chapter is nothing like it was before and i actually kinda like it??? my writings improved a lot since my last update, it's actually almost been a year now skskskks
> 
> as usual, i hope you enjoy!!!

" _Well if you are, you better abort it_." Seungkwan's face pinched as he spits the exact words Hansol had been dreading to hear, yet here they were, coming from none other than his very own boyfriend's mouth. The rest of the pack falling silent at that, reasonable tension sticking to the walls of the room like bubblegum under a school desk, air stuffy and oh so suffocating. And no one dares to speak, not even the Alphas, so it's only understandable that Hansol himself can't really bring himself to either. Some part of him even doubts if he even wants to in all honestly. The English speaking Omega keeping his eyes glued to the table, which he observes to be wet with perspiration from his water bottle, this reminding him of tears oddly enough.

 

"...Seungkwan-" Jeonghan starts to initiate, as he _was_ head Alpha after all, Seungcheol's grip on his chopsticks tight, Jisoo's scent of fresh jasmine heavy around the mated trio, wrapping them in a warning of sorts. But the it's clear the hot-headed younger is having none of it, as he pushes himself away from the table with a growl, one that has Hansol cowering pitifully, his natural Omega instincts having him ready to submit to his superior at the drop of hat.

 

"No!" He shouts in retaliation, hurt evident with his tone of voice, eyes dark as he grips the tabletop, shoulders shaking with fury, "Don't you fucking dare try to tell me how I should or shouldn't react!" Jihoon's hearty pine butting into the mix of aromas as he too begins to stand, Seokmin fruitlessly tugging on his Alpha's hand, the usually smiley Omega wearing a look of nervousness.

 

"Boo," The tiny Alpha tries, "We're not going to criticize you, we just need for you to calm down," He explains, gaze momentarily flickering over to Hansol before once again meeting Seungkwan eyes head on. "You're scaring Solie,"

 

Seungkwan stiffens at the mention of his boyfriend, but breathes in and out nonetheless, fingers slowly unclenching from the smooth wood as he forces some sense back into himself, Hansol noting that he still won't make eye contact with him with a pang of hurt.

 

"Sorry," He mutters, and Jihoon simply nods, lips pursed, waiting for something more, perhaps an apology? Hansol doesn't know.

 

"And...And I'm sorry Hansol," The words sounding forced, which technically isn't wrong, as Jihoon metaphorically _was_ holding his fellow Alpha at gunpoint in a way.

 

Hansol acknowledging the older's apology with a little half-smile, looking down to his partially eaten bowl of rice all the while deliberately ignoring the older Omega's worried glances they weren't even bothering to be even remotely subtle with.

 

"It's just," Seungkwan fumbling over his tongue, soft cheeks flushed, "I...never mind, it’s stupid anyways-“ But Jihoon and Jeonghan both are up and on their feet before the second youngest Alpha has the chance to bolt, Jeonghan locking his arm around one of Seungkwan's while Jihoon loops the other.

 

"No, you're going to tell us," The angel's words sounding scarily more like a threat rather than a suggestion, Jihoon already steering them out of the dining room before the rest of the pack can really process what in the fuck is happening.

 

"Wait!" Seungcheol being the first to snap out of his confused stupor, "When will you be coming back? I can't have you three getting lost-" His motherly worries cut off by Jeonghan's nasally laugh, the Alpha letting go of Seungkwan to wave his doe eyed Omega off with a cheeky grin.

 

"Don't worry babycakes," He flirts, "We'll be back no later than ten." Seungcheol a spluttering mess at his mate's PG13 comment, Hansol looking over to see Minghao covering Chan's ears, the maknae whining as he batted at the older boy's hands. "Love you~" Blowing Seungcheol and Jisoo a kiss before leaving, everyone once again quiet as they sit awkwardly, all pretending that they didn't just see that sappy display of affection.

 

"Well," Minghao finally speaks up, face twisted in disgust as Chan had just turned around and licked his forearm, "I'm gonna go pour me a nice warm glass of bleach. Anyone wanna join me?"

 

"Fuck you Hao... _fuck you."_

 

→

 

**[7:19 PM]**

 

 **baby boy🍼⛅💞:** i'll deal with sol

 **baby boy🍼⛅💞:** i just think that he'd do better with opening up to an omega rather than an alpha

 **baby boy🍼⛅💞:** you feel?

 

 **demon fuck:** makes sense

 **demon fuck:** also sorry for leaving you so suddenly :/

 **demon fuck:** but hoonie was seconds away from exploding

 

 **baby boy **🍼⛅💞** :** it's fine!

 **baby boy **🍼⛅💞** : **better he rage quit outside the dorm than in :)

 **baby boy **🍼⛅💞** : **oops, i gotta go

 **baby boy ** **🍼⛅💞**** : **love you!❤️

 

→

 

"Hey," Hansol setting his phone down upon being called, his episode of Adventure Time luckily paused on a fairly anticlimactic part, the familiar smell of cotton candy and lemon meringue pie wafting off who he can only assume to be none other than Seungcheol and Seokmin. "Mind if we join you?" And Hansol nods, scooting over on the couch to make room for the older two Omegas, a small smile flashing across his face when his birthday twin nuzzles into his side, Seokmin's messy locks tickling his bare skin.

 

"Sure," He murmurs, "What's up?" Asking the question despite already knowing exactly what they were here for, sighing contentedly when Seokmin presses a gentle kiss to his exposed neck, a neck that painfully bears no claim mark, milky skin smooth and unblemished.

 

"Nothing really," Seungcheol answers this time, "We just wanted to talk to our baby Omega~" Hansol frowning as he arches a brow, because god did Seungcheol suck at lying.

 

"Yeah right hyung," He replies with a roll of his eyes, "How about sparing some time and cutting to the chase?" Seokmin snorting when the leader's ears flush bright red, and even Hansol himself manages a gummy smile despite the current situation he's found himself sandwiched between.

 

"Yah! Don't get cocky Nonie!" Seungcheol scolds, though there's not bite to his words, "Can't I do anything without you kids questioning my every move?!" Seokmin snorting once more at the older's words, Hansol full on cackling now, a sight that Seungcheol realizes he hasn't seen in quite some time.

 

"You sound like a grandpa Cheol," Hansol wheezes, wiping at his eyes, making the human equivalent of a keysmash as he continues to laugh.

 

"Can it!" 

 

"Laughing my ass off!" Seokmin unhelpfully adds when Hansol's quieted down, "My lungs!" Seungcheol ready to stab Jisoo for infecting his precious baby with “hip” American lingo, the fact that Seokmin's totally straight faced while delivering his lines making it all the more worse.

 

"That's enough, now shut up so I can talk," The two younger Omegas shushing instantly, Hansol trying his best to not fidget, the topic he'd thought he'd weaseled out of now back in full.

 

"Sir yes sir!" Seokmin salutes goofily, and Seungcheol honestly looks vaguely murderous at this point.

 

"God I feel sorry for Hoonie," The oldest murmurs under his breath, "But anyways, I'm sure you know why I'm here, am I right?" Hansol nodding hesitantly as he drops his gaze to his slightly baggy joggers, already wanting this conversation to be over, sucking the small slope of his bump in to no avail.

 

"Hmm," He affirms, "I do," Seungcheol looking to Hansol's middle as he starts to speak again, Seokmin oddly silent as he watches the exchange, some part of Hansol wondering why the lead vocalist was even there to began with.

 

"Sol, I need to look at me when I ask you this, okay?" Said boy whining as he has no choice but to meet Seungcheol's eyes, breath baited as he waited for _that_ one question to come tumbling out of the older's mouth. "Good boy," Hansol feeling his face heat up at the simple praise, the stupid Omega trait he so vehemently despised always managing to worm their way back into his everyday life, be it he want it or not.

 

_"Are...Are you really pregnant Hansol?"_

 

 

→

 

"C'mon," Jihoon mutters as he kicks at an empty cola can, scowl plastered across his face, "Talk to us Boo." But the normally cheery Alpha refuses to budge, his jaw locked as he stands awkwardly underneath the street light, its amber glow illuminating his skin, giving him an ethereal appearance.

 

"Seungkwan," Jeonghan starts warningly, "Don't make me-"

 

"Fuck off!" He screams, breathing ragged as his heart rate speeds up, "I don't-I can't....God what if...what if Hansol really _is_ going to have my pup?!" Jihoon raising a brow, not understanding why in the world their usually so carefree Alpha was flipping his shit at something that really didn't mean the end of the world for most.

 

"So?" Voice low as he begins to dangerously prod at the vulnerable younger, "So what if Hansol is-"

 

"What if I turn out like my own father?!" Seungkwan's face flushed cherry, his chest heaving as he backs away, "What if I...What if _I_ end up following in  _his_ footsteps?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this new style okay??? i'm so worried it's crappy lol :') but whatever, i just hope you all like my new writing
> 
> feedback literally means everything to me :)))))
> 
> *EDIT: seungkwan's bit has been revised and now contains more background info that'll be useful in understanding the next chapter*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two new tags have been added as we delve deeper into seungkwan's and seokmin's past, which won't come as a surprise for you older readers lol
> 
> anyways, thank you sm for the feedback, mayhaps i screamed w happiness~ <3
> 
> as always, enjoy the chapter! :)

"What if I turn out like my own father?!" Seungkwan's face flushed cherry, his chest heaving as he backs away, "What if I...What if _I_ end up following in  _his_ footsteps?" And then everything clicks, Jihoon's frown deepening as he came to realize as to what exactly the younger Alpha was indeed implying, Jeonghan sucking in a sharp gasp as he watched Seungkwan's trembling form with pitying eyes.

 

"I-I can't turn out like  _he_ did-" Seungkwan pausing to gulp in a mouthful of air, "I'd never be able to forgive myself if I were to hurt Sol and our pup!" His rosy scent bittersweet and full of pure distress, his smell so strong that both Jihoon and Jeonghan have to cover their noses, yet they still stagger forward to reach out to their distressed dongsaeng nonetheless.

 

"Shh," Jeonghan soothes, Seungkwan whimpering as he stills, raking his fingernails against his thighs, a bad habit that the entire pack as a whole had always disapproved of. "It's okay Kwannie, we're here, your hyungs are here for you." Gingerly taking the younger's hands in his, holding onto them as Jihoon rounded his side and stood on his tiptoes, the oldest Alpha skillfully maneuvering his body so that the composer could press a kiss to Seungkwan's collar, effectively scenting him in an attempt to quell his panic. The two going quiet as Seungkwan's ragged breaths slowly but surely began to even out, although Jeonghan stubbornly refused to let go of his hand until he was absolutely 100% certain that his baby was safe, Jihoon repeating his action of scenting Seungkwan with his strong pine smell a couple more times too, the second youngest Alpha's mind only slightly blurred now.

 

"Uh, you can let go of me now Hannie," He whispers scratchily, "I'm fine-" But Jihoon pounces at the words he's about to say, lips pursed as he stands his ground, sending a silent warning to Jeonghan as they switch out, Jihoon taking Seungkwan's hands while their angelic hyung entangles his arms around the lead vocalist's waist before he can even blink.

 

"Perhaps our definition of "fine" are different Seungkwan, so I'll ask you again," Jihoon's tongue darting out to graze the side of his mouth subconsciously, ever so annoyingly patient much to the taller's chagrin, "Are you really _fine?_ "

 

→

 

 _"Are...Are you really pregnant Hansol?"_ The Omega blanching at the question he'd tried to desperately to avoid yet always seemed to be hot on his heels, his hand drifting down to his middle almost on instinct, as if some part of him was actually taking threat to the older Omega's simple inquiry, despite knowing Seungcheol would do no such thing to harm him or his pups.

 

"Why," Hansol shielding his tiniest of bumps as he mulls over how exactly he should respond, "Why does this matter hyung?" Because fuck it, answering a question with a question was always the way to go when put under such circumstances, and Seungcheol sighs.

 

"Because we need to get you checked out if you are Solie," He explains all too gently, and Hansol briefly wonders if thoughts of having pups of his own sometime in the near future has ever crossed the rapper's mind, before Seokmin snaps him out of it with a worried nudge, to which he simply flashes a weak smile in reply.

 

"I-" He pauses, fear creeping into his peachy scent as he tries his hardest to be rational here, "Would you be mad at me if I were?" His question pretty much giving his fellow Omegas the answer they'd already knew that they'd be receiving, Seokmin biting his lip as he awaits for Seungcheol's reply, some part of him wishing he could have heard the leader's response to the news of his _own_ pregnancy all those months ago.

 

"Oh, _oh_ Hansol," Seungcheol croons, "Honey, we could _never_ be mad," Though it's obvious their baby Omega doesn't quite trust his words, shoulders awkwardly tensed as he sits stiffly, making Seungcheol wince in sympathy. Seokmin, who takes notice of this, rubbing their baby Omega's thigh reassuringly, as he was the only Omega in the group to have ever felt what Hansol was currently feeling.

 

"You should be..." He whispers under his breath, though the two manage to hear it anyways, "I'm barely able to take care of _myself_ , let alone a _pup_." Fingers clenched around the fabric of jumper, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

"And? That's why you have the pack to help you out-"

 

"You don't get it!" Cutting off Seungcheol in a frustrated whine, "You shouldn't help me! I was irresponsible and went and got myself knocked up! I don't deserve to be helped-"

 

"Oh? Did I not deserve help then either?" Seokmin pipes up out of nowhere, so unexpected that it actually startles Hansol into going quiet, "I went and got myself knocked up too, so does this also mean that I am unworthy of the pack's help?" Seungcheol frowning as he struggles to comprehend what the vocalist is saying, because as far as he could tell, Seokmin was most definitely not pregnant-

 

_A miscarriage, he suffered a miscarriage._

 

"Huh? What are you saying hyung-"

 

"I'm saying that it's fucking ridiculous that you're unwilling to accept our help Solie," The fact that the older swore really throwing Hansol for a loop now, as it was something he rarely ever did, saying that someone needed to balance out Jihoon's potty mouth.

 

"No, I mean-"

 

"I was pregnant," Affirming the unthinkable so flippantly one would think that he were merely joking, "Past tense." 

 

"You lost the baby-"

 

" _Fetus_ , Hansol." He corrects briskly, clearly the mention of referring to his lost pup as a "baby" rubbing him the wrong way, mouth pressed into a thin line as he continues on, "It was _never_ a baby, it was too young to be considered a baby."

 

"But-"

 

"Look, this isn't about me, okay? It's about you and your pup-"

 

" _Pups_ ," Hansol clarifies, "And no, it isn't about me. Do you really expect us to drop this subject so quickly? You had a miscarriage Minnie, and by the looks of it, you really aren't coping too well."

 

"I'm fine, really I am," And although both Hansol and Seungcheol want to protest that no, he's clearly not, but they reluctantly let it slide. "Anyways, we need to book an appointment with our physician ASAP, because I just know you haven't received any form of prenatal care. Am I right?" Hansol groaning at the idea of being poked and prodded at by the packs private doctor, who was a snobby Alpha made infamous for her less than stellar views on Omegas—the fact that they were celebrities having no loophole for them whatsoever.

 

"Yeah," He mutters, feeling a tad guilty for inadvertently causing potential damage to the little ones he's tasked in carrying and successfully delivering, "I suppose so."

 

→

 

"Yes? No? I don't know?" Seungkwan's mutters in a huff, "I'm so fucking terrified of following in _his_ footsteps, of turning my hand on the one I love, of hurting Hansol and not feeling a single fucking shred of remorse for my actions."

 

"But you're nothing like him Boo, trust me," Jeonghan says softly, dark eyes full of pain for the inner turmoil his dongsaeng is experiencing, "You're far too kind and loving to ever intentionally cause harm to the one you love."

 

"Yeah, you're like horrendously sweet to the point where I find myself vomiting in my mouth," Jihoon adds with a faint smile, "But seriously, trust us on this one," Smile only growing wider when he sees the lopsided grin Seungkwan's managed to crack, his blush disguised by the night dusk.

 

"Thanks! I hate it!" Yet his facial expressions definitely suggest otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seokmin's approach to his miscarriage is essentially what i went through myself with my own loss, but i'm not saying that everyone deals with grief in the same way, that's just how i did so i portrayed it purely based on my personal experiences 
> 
> also i'm sure you guys suspected kwan's storyline, as i tried to make it fairly obvious in the previous chapter w my hints—sorry bby :( but this hopefully explains his reactions to sol's "possible" pregnancy
> 
> ngl, feedback is indeed appreciated :)))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajskdlf i'm so happy that you guys are liking the reboot of this story, like it really means the world to me that my writing is actually being read and actually being enjoyed lol
> 
> as always, enjoy the chapter! (reposted 2/26/19 due to editing mistakes)
> 
> summary: jun and kwan talk, seokhoon are soft, and jeonghan's a dumbass

"We're back~" Jeonghan softly whispers, gently shaking Jisoo's shoulder, the American born Alpha—who's cosily curled up on the couch—scrunching his nose as he's forcibly awakened, cattish eyes blinking dazedly as he groggily takes in the dimmed lighting he doesn't recall falling asleep to. Jihoon and Seungkwan making a beeline for the kitchen, ears tinted pink from being outside in the chilly weather for so long.

 

"Already?" He murmurs, mouth icky and dry, "That was quick," And the older boy laughs, lovingly reaching out to ruffle his mate's messy locks, Jisoo's soothing scent of jasmine never failing to welcome him home, the younger simply too sweet for his own good.

 

"It's nearly eleven Shua," Jeonghan teases lightly, "We've been gone for almost four hours babe," Giggling when he sees the horrified look on Jisoo's face, the Alpha wriggling out of his touch as he struggles to sit up, Jeonghan noting the rosy state of his cheeks with a smug grin. Jihoon's face twisted with disgust for the overly affectionate couple, Seungkwan making gagging sounds as he mimes puking motions, all of which Jeonghan promptly ignores, instead watching as Jisoo nuzzles into his hand with a purr.

 

_Fucking twink._

 

"And you're just  _now_  getting home?!" His panic made clear by his tone of voice, "Seungcheol's going to skin you alive!" To which Jeonghan scoffs, rolling his eyes as he flops onto the couch with a shameless shrug, because in all honesty, what could their Omega  _really_  do?

 

"So?" Eye twitching when he hears the identical sighs of exasperation coming from Jisoo, Jihoon, and Seungkwan, all three of the Alpha's already mourning his sure to be certain death. "Cheol couldn't hurt a fly—even if he  _tried_ ,"

 

"Say that to my very nearly fractured dick." Jihoon mutters dryly, Seungkwan choking on his glass of milk at the comment, "I fucking dare you Yoon." Jisoo's cheeks heating up at the snarky remark, and Jeonghan looks positively scandalized, the poor Alpha left regretting ever opening his mouth in the first place.

 

"I-"

 

"R.I.P. Hoon's dick," Seungkwan mutters in a mixture of half-disgust-half-disappointment, "That's it, that's all I have to say on the matter," And with that final bit of input, the blonde Alpha slowly trudges away.

 

→

 

"Oh, it's  _you_ ," Jun flatly remarks, though the there's no denying the underlining bite to his words, the Chinese Omega's nose buried in a book as Seungkwan walks in, Chan sound asleep and snoring in his bunk, their baby Alpha conked out from the previous day's excitement.

 

"Hello to you too Junnie," He says with a roll of his eyes, "What's crawled up your ass and died? Huh?" The lack of response from the usually happy-go-lucky older slightly uncomfortable, as if Seungkwan wasn't already drained enough as it were, the notion of Jun's rather noticeable change of attitude only adding to his list of current discomforts.

 

"This isn't funny Seungkwan," The older replies, his tone just as sharp as his glare, book lowered to his chest, "You were a real jerk today you know," Because leave it to Jun to try to avoid using any profanities despite his obvious anger, anger that Seungkwan actually supposes was completely justified in the Omega's case.

 

"I know," He says, "And for that I am sorry," Which he  _is_ , he  _really_  does feel like the worst boyfriend in the world for putting Hansol through such unnecessary stress, not to mention also stirring the pot of their pack dynamic too.

 

"I-I just want the best for Solie, you know?" Jun softly admits after a couple seconds of silence, the second mother figure of the group nervously chewing on his bottom lip, all prior feelings of resentment towards the Alpha dissipating, "He's our baby Omega, he's our baby brother," Seungkwan humming in understanding as he begins to shimmy out of his pants, Jun sucking in a deep breath as he takes that as cue to continue on, eyes flickering over to Chan's sleeping form momentarily.

 

"And I know that you'd never intentionally harm him," Picking his book back up to mindlessly skim the faded pages, "But we can't help be overprotective over him, especially after what happened with Minnie-" Jun stops himself there, face slipping as he tries to regain his composure once more, almost pretending that he'd never even mentioned Seokmin to begin with.

 

"Wait, what exactly happened with Seokmin?" Seungkwan asks when the awkwardness in the air becomes too much to simply ignore, "I mean you don't have to tell me if-"

 

Jun shakes his head, "No, no, it's fine...I think?" The Omega fidgeting under the Alpha's curious gaze, "I mean, it's in the past now, he's better now." Though Seungkwan could argue that Jun's statement doesn't sound very believable, but he accepts it nonetheless, unsure if asking for further knowledge would bing about any issues within the Omegas of their group.

 

"What did he have to recover from? I wasn't aware that he was ever sick-"

 

"He had a miscarriage Kwan," Jun interjects in a whisper that Seungkwan barely catches, "He and Hoonie were going to have a pup," 

 

_Oh, so that's why Jihoon was so understanding-_

 

"Which is why we trusted Jihoon to talk some sense into you, Jeonghan was just there for supervision." Jun says, "I doubt he even knows about Minnie's loss honestly, as it's not something that even  _Cheol_  is aware of."

 

"Then how do  _you_  know hyung?" Seungkwan's face displaying nothing but confusion as that part of the narrative simply made zero fucking sense, because as far as he knew, Seungcheol was  _always_  the one to know if anything was troubling the younger Omegas, as it  _was_ his job as the oldest Omega after all. "Wouldn't Minnie come to Cheol-"

 

"I found him unconscious in the bathroom when  _it_ was happening," Jun murmurs, the memory clearly painful to talk about, "He was planning on telling us all at dinner that very night."

 

→

 

"Welcome home Hoonie~" Seokmin greets softly, glasses perched atop his nose as he sets his phone down, Jihoon's feet making no noise as he pads over to his mate, a matching smile playing across his lips.

 

"Missed you," He murmurs, joining the Omega on the bed, Seokmin laughing as the older crawls into his lap, because fuck subgender roles, if he, a "proud" and "arrogant" Alpha wanted to be cuddled, he  _would_  be cuddled.

 

"I missed you too Hoonie," The Omega says as he goes to adjust his arms so that the tiny male encircled in them would be more comfortable, only for said boy to whine for him to stop, his pine scent practically everywhere now, not that Seokmin's complaining however.

 

"Wha-"

 

"Stay," Is all the Alpha says, so Seokmin does just that, focusing on their synched breathing as his heart pounds, apparently still not used to Jihoon's clingy side even after being mated for nearly a year now.

 

"Calm down Minnie," Jihoon grumbles, able to sense his lover's anxieties, Seokmin's cotton candy scent slightly soured, "You're thinking too hard again."

 

"But I-"

 

"Hush," He murmurs, "Hansol's  _okay_ ," Jihoon assures, laying his hands over Seokmin's own, "You talked to him, so of course he'll be okay." 

 

"I...I hope so."

 

_I really hope so._

 

→

 

"On the couch,"

 

"Wait, I'm-"

 

"Now," Seungcheol's voice firm as he chucks Jeonghan's pillow at him, Jisoo snickering at his side, the younger Alpha not at all sorry for ratting out his mate, finding the situation to be deserving.

 

"But Cheol! I-"

 

"Goodnight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the original draft of this fic, i've been contemplating whether or not to add mini arcs into/in between the main verkwan one, and after thinking about it, i've decided it's really up to you guys as my readers :) 
> 
> so if you wanna see more of a focus on seokhoon, jihancheol, gyuhao, wonhui, or soonchan, feel free to tell me and i'll gladly do so!
> 
> as always, feedback is v much appreciated~ (i legit scream every time i see your kind words uwu)


End file.
